


Kill This Angel

by Kkeke99



Category: B.A.P, BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: A lot of things will happen, Aftercare, Best Friends, Betrayal, But seriously a lot of shit is going on, Character Death, Daerose, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Drama, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gangsters, Hurt, It truly has very hard themes so if you're a soft heart is better if you don't, Jenguk, Like a very lot, Mutal difficult love, Plot Twists, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Smut, Tearjerker, Unrequited Love, Zeliz, alternative universe, mafia, really - Freeform, youngsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkeke99/pseuds/Kkeke99
Summary: ❝i will show you a whole new world, chaeyoung❞for roseanne park, communely known as chaeyoung, it was a normal night at the club where her best friend works until a stranger saves her life, a fight nearly ruins the whole place and the next day she finds herself in bed with her saviour.that day, was the day her life drastically changed.





	1. Chapter 1

**ᴊᴜɴɢ ᴅᴀᴇʜʏᴜɴ x ᴘᴀʀᴋ ᴄʜᴀᴇʏᴏᴜɴɢ —** **ʙ.ᴀ.ᴘ x ʙʟᴀᴄᴋᴘɪɴᴋ**

 

❝Lucky me Lucky you, after all, in the end, **_we lie_** ― I need to bring an end to this love❞


	2. Author's Prologue

**Notes from the Author:**

 

 

Before I start this **fanfiction**   _for good_ I wanted to clear that some of the ages and ages gaps **are not** the same as the reality, some might be, but some others aren’t and this is for the plot, so please bear with it without bashing me.

 

 **Characterization:** I don’t really know 100% how their personality are in real life, I’m writing them based on how the plot of the story is imposted and as the story goes on their characterization will develop because  ** _all_** the things that I will make happen are happening to forge their development thru the story. So **_quite_** everything happens for a reason in this story. I’m clarifying all this about their personalities in the story, because I want to avoid peoples either bashing the characters, either bashing me for making them “hertless bitches”, “womanizers” ( _re: it doesn’t stand to his persona in real life, you’re disgusting for making him like this! - gotta remind you guys that this is a fanfiction in alternative universe so, yeah, press on._ ) and “motherfucking killers” ( _dude, alternative universe, remember? yeah_ ). This to say that this is a fanfiction and an alternative universe and like I said, I’m using their personalities to develop them in here, no harm intended.

 

 **Pairings:** Some are already said such as **DH/RS** , **ZL/LS** , **BYG/KJ** and **YJ/JS** , but there are actually more than just these, but taunting the relationship section it honestly didn’t look good so I avoided.

 

 **Appearences:** For **B.A.P** I’m using their appearences from the “Hands Up” m/v, I will also sometimes make the boys wear the piercings they have in music video. Not that Zelo needs really since he already has his nose piercing, he is the only one who’s look is actually from the “Young, Wild & Free” m/v. For **BLACKPINK**  I’m using their recent hair colors, but Jisoo has her usual dark black brown hair, while Lisa the ones she had in her videos for **X ACADEMY**. For other characters you will eventually find out in the story! 

 

That being said, look forward to the chapter 1! 


	3. Is just a bad day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «The Drama Queen in you snapped Roseanne.»

«This is the worst day of my life!» the girl with peach blonde wavy hair, sitting at the counter, exclaimed placing her elbows on the mahogany covering her face with her hands where she had three rings, one on the index and the other two on the middle finger. She was wearing a white nasa t-shirt tucked inside her ripped jeans and white shoes, over the everything a dark blue sweater coat that right now was left over her thigs.

The brunette behind the counter stared at her friend with pouting lips leaning on the deck with her elbows and her chin on her hands that cupped her cheeks. The younger was wearing a black crop top, over it a dark grey oversized shirt whos first button was closed, it didn’t looked to be hers, around her waist a mini black apron, ripped jeans and black shoes.

«The Drama Queen in you snapped Roseanne.» Lisa snorted eyeing the girl who was banging her forehead on the counter whining stopping only to glare up at her.

«Let her snap then, Lalisa! ― she hissed before huffing straightening up moving her peach blonde locks from her face. - In one day I got completely soaked by the rain, I got yelled at by some unknown girl because her boyfriend apparently dumped her because he's heads over heels for me. Side note, I don't even know who this piece of poop boyfriend is and I don't want to know honestly. Cherry on top? I got kicked out of the dorm because the scholarship ended and if I don't pay the rent I will be kicked out of school too and right now I'm literally without a roof over my head and moneys. ― her friend laughed nervously, this was seriously a big no day for her huh? - I got all the rights to do the Drama Queen!» Roseanne said slamming her hand on the counter desperately.

«Okay, I got it, lower your voice Chaeyoung or you will be under the spotlight. ― the other just nodded frowning, making Lisa sigh in relief. - Listen here at "EGO", upstairs, there are the staffs rooms where I stay too. For tonight, if you want, you can stay. I will also talk with the owners of the bar to ask them if they can hire you here as a waiter so you can pay for the studies.» the other girl stared at her as if she was an angel sent to save her from that bad day and nearly cried.

«Lalisa...» Chaeyoung whined moved by her best friend's words.

«I'm going to look for one of the owners, _if they are here_ , and ask them if they can meet up with you.» the girl said smiling kindly at her friend who was about to jump over the counter to hug her.

«Thank you so much!» Roseanne exclaimed all happy for such a good news, maybe that day wasn't as bad as she thought.

Thankfully she had Lisa who helps her since she came from Australia, otherwise she would be so lost and lonely. Literally the besg friend she could've asked for.

«Anytime. I'll be going then, _don't_ get in trouble.» Lisa said giggling a little waving her hand at the girl who snorted.

«I won't get in trouble.» Chaeyoung mumbled taking her drink and turning to go to the end of the wide counter and wait for the brunette.

As the clumsy Queen she was, while getting off the stool she stumbled and poured half of her drink on someone's jacket gasping loudly slapping her free hand over her mouth.

When the girl looked up at who she showered, she nearly chocked in her own spit when she saw a bald man who had tattoo on his arms and one over the head too that looked so much like a gorilla in her opinion and it was frightening. _Too frightening_. 

Did Lisa mentioned something about not getting in trouble? Yeah, the attempt just glamourously failed.

«Hey miss. ― Roseanne looked up at the man scared. - You just messed up, big time.» King Kong said grabbing the collar of his sleeveless jacket glaring looking down at the soaked part before staring up at her, if a stare could kill she would be dead thousand times by now.

«Yeah... I noticed. ― he narrowed his eyebrows surprised by the hint of sarcasm in her voice, something that surprised Chaeyoung too. Did she wished death so much that night? - I'm really sorry sir, like... seriously I am... ― she looked better at the jacket and stared at it with a big judging face. - But well... I actually think I did you a favor...» she murmored making the man and his friends even more mad, Roseanne shrieked when she realized what her mouth just naturally said.

 _I'm done with myself. I will get killed on the worst day of my life!_ , Chaeyoung screamed inside staring up at the three in horror.

«What did you just said?» he growled lifting an eyebrow slamming his fist on his palm trying to look intimidating and actually looking intimidating.

«She questioned your fashion taste Byungho.» his friend at the baldy side talked with a meschievous smirk on his thin lips while placing his hand on the hip.

«It seems that she needs to be trained, she and her disrespectful mouth.» another one said staring evily with a smirk at the girl.

Roseanne snorted:

«Shouldn't he be the one to be trained?» she spoke loudly pointing at Byungho with a mocking grin on her rosy lips while some peoples around them turned to see what was going on.

Okay, maybe she should've dropped the tequila at the second glass, now thanks to that she was going to be raped and then killed. Life sucks sometimes when you're broken and choose to mock a gangster.

«You brat! You're seriously getting on my nerves!» Byungho yelled scaring the other peoples around them who got even more nervous when he grabbed the girl's wrist pulling her, who hissed in pain, to him madly.

«You won't be so cocky once _I will be on you_.» Chaeyoung went pale and pushed him trying to get away from that bastard who even smelled like a pig, indeed a most accurate character to that shit instead of a gorilla.

«Yeah, sure, as if I'm gonna let three disgusting pigs touch me! Go off piggy bastard!» she was disgusted and scared by the thought of him or any of his friends touching her, Chaeyoung felt honestly like puke at imagining such a scenario.

Byungho felt his proud being scratched by that little girl's guts, all the peoples around them were nearly laughing at how the girl answered back because she was right: the three of them were nothing but only pigs.

The bald man turned to that cocky brat and stretched back his arm to slap and shut her mouth:

«You little bit―!» he was about to hit her but Byungho suddenly felt someone grab his wrist.

Chaeyoung shut her eyes rising her hands in front to protect herself scared of what was incoming and when she didn't felt any pain nor a sound from the pig, her eyes slowly opened to see what actually happened.

Roseanne's eyes went wide when she saw an handsome ash blonded man in all black, two silver lip-rings that made him look even more cool, mysterious and sexy. He was holding Byungho's wrist back staring coldly at baldy who went pale at seeing who was the one that stopped him from taking the preview of the funny revenge he had in mind.

«This _really_ ain't it, Byungho. Womans shouldn't be touched even with a flower, do you seriously think that it would be allowed touching them with your dirty disgusting hands? ― the pig went pale gulping scared few times, his friends were nearly passing out from how scared for their future they were. - Are you getting the fuck out of here on your own or should I kick your ass to help you find the exit?» the stranger said not changing expression nor even for a second.

Chaeyoung was speechless at such an intimidating aura that made those three regret meeting her in literally one second. Was he an actual demon?

 _Who is this person...?_ , she wondered staring at him a little scared by those eyes that literally seemed like he had no soul inside, pitch black like the abyss of the sea.

«You act so cocky, little brat, as if you can protect a stranger when you can't even protect your loved ones. ― she saw the blonde man's eyebrow twitch a little and right away sensed danger, like her all the other peoples who stepped back. While Byungho scoffed. - What a fucking joke you a―» 

He didn't had the time to end his sentence since the other's knuckles literally smashed his face making him fall flat on the floor with a bleeding broken nose that made Chaeyoung gasp scared covering her mouth with her hands.

Byungho rised his bust touching his face only to see his fingers get painted of dark red, the older looked up at the young man who nonchalantly was swirling his wrists to loosen the muscles looking down at him like a merciless lion ready to kill the little lamb, frightening him more than he already was.

After all, Jung Daehyun was one of the best fighters in the mafia group that owned that club, **B.A.P**.

«Y-You bastard of a brat!» he yelled standing and throwing himself at the other ready to punch him, but Daehyun smoothly got away from his range moving to the side and grabbed the back of his head pushing him down before hit Byungho's nose with his knee.

Chaeyoung was speechless at how chill that guy was while fighting, it seemed like it was something easy and normal to him. It was _seriously_ scaring.

He elbowed on the stomach the one behind him before punch him on the face with the back of his fist and then hit with his forehead the third man, who was about to attack him front the front, and now was curling on a table gritting his teeths because of the pain.

 _What the heck?_ , she felt thankful to him, but she couldn't lie: he was frightening the heck out of her .

Her eyes went to Byungho who took a chair slamming it on the floor to break and grab the leg of it glaring at the blonde guy who was giving him his back while fighting with the other two who started attack him once again.

 _Crap! He's exposed!_ , Roseanne thought in complete panic.

Out of nowhere her legs moved on their own rushing to Daehyun shielding him staring up at that scum mad at such a low act:

«Stop!» she screamed, her back colliding fkr a brief second with his, which made the blonde man behind her turn his head a little only to see Byungho hit the girl with the leg of a chair on the head making her fall flat on the floor while the peoples around them gasped in horror at what just happened.

Everything went silent. A scary and heavy silence.

Even the music had stopped making the cd moved by the dj creeply crack before stop completely. 

Daehyun, shocked, stared down at the unconscious blonde haired girl who was not waking up, but also losing blood from the cut on her forehead, now he started panic for real.

It happened all so suddenly. Did she just shield him? Why? Was she crazy? Help... he needs help... the only person he could think of was...

 _Yongguk hyung..._ , but he wasn't here tonight, he was out with Jennie and Himchan to gather informations about the other mafia groups' location in South Korea.

Even Jiyong wasn't here, he and T.O.P were out to gather money out of the debts peoples have with **BIGBANG** and B.A.P.

What to do? That girl was still fucking uncoscious!

«Bro... ― one of his friends said shocked like all the other peoples. - She's a girl... what the fuck are you doing Byungho?!» he screamed alarmed more than before grabbing his friend from the collar and shaking baldy roughly.

«That little bitch got in the fucking way!» 

Daehyun snapped out of it at hearing what that pig just said and his anger grew.

It pissed him off, because Byungho did the fucking coward and was about to hit him behind his back, but the one who got hurted was a girl that had more guts than that trash can who was still alive after all the bullshits he did and said.

He roughly breathed in, making everyone turn at him, puffed a little his cheeks, rotate on his foot and then hit hard Byungho on the face with his heel making his nose and jaw do a crack noise that made everyone drop their jaws, especially because of how easily and smoothly he did it in literally one second. 

Meanwhile the boy hissed out between his teeths staring at him uncoscious on the floor before coldly glare up at his companions with dark pitch black eyes and an aura that made not only the two, but everyone in there, shiver scared:

« **Fuck off**. Now.» 

In few seconds the duo was dashing out the bar scared, not even caring to take their friend with them only to save themselves. This is how their gang worked anyways, no one was surprised by how theh acted.

«Roseanne!» a familiar voice behind him screamed making the boy turn to see a brunette girl followed by a very tall man and one who was wearing a dark indigo suit staring at the two on the floor in disbelief.

Lisa rushed to her best friend' side kneeling down placing an hand on her tample that was bleeding and trying to stop it with an handkerchief.

«Jung Daehyun. ― he turned to the man who stared at him still shocked. - What the fuck happened here?» 

-

If it wasn't for the ray of sunshine coming through the curtain and went on her closed eyes, Chaeyoung would've kept sleeping peacefully where she was. It felt as if she was on a comfortable warm cloud, how could someone even bring themselves to get parted from that warmth?

Still, what made her frown without even open her dark eyes was that hot sensation under her cheek and hand that even though was cozy and comfy at the same time it was firm and strong.

She then heard a calm heartbeat coming from it...

 _What? Heartbeat?_ , the peach blonde haired girl frowned more pursing her lips and then slowly opened her eyes looking down at her hands placed over a dark blue cloth. She panicked moving her head to look up feeling a sudden headache hit her making Roseanne nearly scream because of the pain, while moving her head she nearly hit a chin that was above her forehead.

Chaeyoung blinked few times staring confused at the sleeping face few inches from hers.

Thick eyebrow, a tear mole under his left eye and plushy parted lips where there were two silver lip-rings, the bangs of his ash blonde hair messily resting on his forehead reaching a little his nose. 

_Wha―? The guy from yesterday?! The heck are we doing holding each others in a freaking bed?!_ , she thought confused feeling her cheeks heat up when he hummed hoarsely benting down a little while holding her closer by the waist.

Roseanne was trying to back away embarassed because of how close they were when suddenly she felt an hand slid down squeezing her butt, she turned even more red than before and screamed at the top of her lungs pushing him out of the bed sitting up, bringing the blancket to her chest staring at him mad and disbelief.

 _This pervert beast..._ , Chaeyoung thought with drop down jaw frowning while staring at him who was scratching the back of his head yawning.

Quick stomps were coming from outside making the girl turn toward it scared, in few seconds the door slammed open and a black haired young woman made her clamorous entry.

«What happened?!» she exclaimed staring at the two pale.

«He squeezed my butt!» Chaeyoung yelled in horror feeling violated by that idiot who was sitting on the floor intensely staring down at the hand that touched her peach.

«And you got a nice ass, may I― **mph**.» Daehyun was saying looking up at her calmly giving the girl a thumb up until a pillow hit him in the face cutting his sentence off.

«Didn't asked for your opinion.» Roseanne growled glaring at him with despise in eyes.

«Daehyun, I told you to check on her not squeeze her around. You and your butts kink.» the woman said placing an hand on her forehead shaking head desperately, while the boy rolled his eyes moving his hand to brush what she said away.

«Why was I even in bed with you?! Don't tell me we― Oh no! ― Chaeyoung moved the blanket a little and saw her clothes still on. - Thank God we didn't do anything.» she sighed in relief with a little smile and hand pressed on her chest to calm down her heartbeat.

«I was so tempted to do some things though...» Daehyun said with a little teasing smirk, getting in return the other cushion thrown at his face.

«Scum.» Chaeyoung harshly said highly judging him. «Again, why was I even in bed with this pervert?» the blonde asked turning to the woman who was trying to not laugh her ass off at the two of them by pressing an hand over her mouth.

«Eh? Ah. You see, yesterday night during the fight with Byungho you got hit in the head by him and got a little concusion. But it's okay, I treated the little cut on your head and Seungri told us to take you in this empty room to let you rest. ― Roseanne mouthed an 'Ah', seeing the black haired woman smile at her kindly. - Daehyun is the one who carried you all the way from the bar up here, he was _seriously_ worried. After I treated you he said he would be staying to check on you in case you would wake up and need something.» the older explained placing her hands on her hips moving her eyes to the boy who has stood from the ground to place the cushions on their original spots.

Chaeyoung's eyes went wide and a sudden shiver went up her back becoming embarassement, the girl turned to the boy who looked back at her with pursed lips and narrowed eyebrow. She looked down ashamed for treating him that way even though he helped her, but everyone would've reacted in that way if a stranger squeezed their butt.

The blonde girl then looked up at the woman:

«Thank you for treating me and let me sleep here... uhm... what is your name?» she asked with soft voice moving down on her lap the blanket she was gripping.

«Sorry, I didn't introduced myself. I'm Han Sunhwa, pleased to meet you.» Sunhwa said with a big bright smile toward the younger who felt more light hearted now.

«I'm Park Chaeyoung, pleased to meet you too.» she said smiling kindly bowing her head a little while Daehyun was sitting next to her with his hands in the pockets of his track pants side eyeing the girl at his side studying all the features of her pretty face.

She had something so... familiar, but he couldn't grasp to whom she looked like.

«Eh? Is "Chaeyoung" your name? ― the younger nodded confused at the question. - I heard Lisa call you "Roseanne" so I thought that was your name...» Sunhwa said crossing her arms onto her chest tilting her head to the side with a wondering expression.

Chaeyoung then understood:

«Oh that's my birth name, my Korean name is Park Chaeyoung. Lisa just sometimes uses my birth name because she likes it.» the blondie explained always smiling at the other woman who's eyes went in awe.

«Roseanne is such a beautiful name. It sounds really good! Plus it seems to suit you. ― she chuckled making Chaeyoung stare up at her in confusion. - Roses are beautiful aren't they? But that beauty always distracts and deceives you making you forget about the thorns that surrounds it and that's why we get pricked by them. You're very pretty Chaeyoung, but your personality is very strong, the same strenght of a smart and independent woman.» Sunhwa explained with a proud expression winking at her, making the younger feel overwhelmed by those words.

 _She also got guts..._ , Daehyun wante to add, but kept silence looking at the ground thinking about the previous night and what that girl next to him did.

«You also got quite the accent, are you from overseas?» Sunhwa asked sitting on an armchair near the window staring at Chaeyoung curious.

«Oh... yeah. I was born in New Zeland but I've grown up in Australia, Melbourne. I came here in South Korea seven years ago to study music. I'm still not completely good at speaking Korean though...» she explained ending with a nervous giggle, while the older's eyes sparkled with excitement.

«Cool! I always wanted to see Melbourne! Maybe you can teach to all us some english too! It would help a lot with our net of comunica―»

« **Sunhwa**. ― the two jolted at the sudden growl turning to Daehyun. - Don't drag in our matters someone who doesn't have nothing to do with them.» he cut her off glaring at the woman who just stared at him exasperated.

«She's not a stranger _anymore_ Dae, can't say the same for your _rich bitch cutie pie_ girlfriend.» she huffed with a sarcastic smile turning away.

 _So he has a girlfriend..._ , Chaeyoung thought side eyeing him who sighed frowning.

«She's my best friend and she's not a bitch, quit offending others.» Daehyun cleared making Sunhwa mock his way of talk in a funny way that made Roseanne snort at her.

«Wait... What do you mean with "she's not a stranger anymore"?» the blondie asked narrowing an eyebrow at the older that turned to her smiling brightly.

«Lalisa told to me and Hyosung everything, you want a place to stay and a work right? ― she nodded slowly and a little frightened by that _too kind_ smile. - Well then, come to work at "EGO", help BIGBANG, SECRET and B.A.P. We will pay and you will also have a place to stay. What about it, _Roseanne_?» Sunhwa asked with a serious look in her dark eyes and a foxy smirk on her lips, the aura around her changed drastically.

Chaeyoung's eyes widened feeling a chill run up her back, if it was fear or excitement she didn't knew. She just knew that from now on, her life was going to get more dangerous than just a little fight in a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** So, the first chapter of this story it's up, can't actually believe I am doing this kind of concept... now... I had in mind about such a concept since long time ago, but didn't had a very clear and defined plot about it. I also choosed to insert BIGBANG and SECRET. I will pair them up based on the plot of the story guys!
> 
> Well then, the meeting with one of the members of B.A.P was a little rough and painful.  
> But the next day it was a little pleasing, until Daehyun's kink jumped out xD
> 
> Well then, a lot of s*it will come up from now until the end of this story, so... hang in there guys and enjoy this new trip in the mafia concept, which BIGBANG and B.A.P are Kings of 👑
> 
>  
> 
> **Keke**


	4. Let the change begin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Join BLACKPINK.»

Chaeyoung blinked few times in confusion and then snorted:

  
«Are you asking me to be part of a mafia family or something? – she laughed a little, but then Sunhwa’s dead serious expression made her stop. - Oh My God you really were asking me to be part of a mafia family…» Chaeyoung ended shocked and speechless. The idea of being part of a mafia family wasn’t exactly appealing to her in all sincerity, you know... blood, fights, guns, kidnapping, secret missions where someone always dies prematurely, bombs attacks,  **blood**. Yeah, no thanks.

«Yup, I was. Look, you will have a place to stay and even a work! You also won’t be alone, here you have Lisa and also me now. You will never be alone Chaeyoung. Daehyun can also drive you to school!» the boy nominated was staring at her in a mix of boredom and anger ready to talk back and Sunhwa to have a migrane because he was about to breath.

«Ya –»

« **Don’t** need that.» Roseanne said calmly with a hint of horror on her pretty features.

«Still not over the butt squeeze? I apologized.» the blonde boy calmly said staring at her like a lost big cuddly puppy, Chaeyoung’s heart nearly fell for it. He definitely used this card to end up on womens’ beds, he looked like a troublemaker and was an actual troublemaker.

Yeah as if, she growled inside frowning.

«Liar. You didn’t apologized! – she hissed back glaring at him who adverted his eyes sweating cold. - You ain’t even sorry ain’t you?» no answer, Chaeyoung sighed heavily.

«Daehyun and his butts kink, what did you expect? – Sunhwa snorted, while Roseanne was still staring at him frowning a little red on her cheeks. He seriously wasn’t regretting squeezing her butt, that serial pervert. - Also he got a soft spot for strong independents womens, he’s full of kinks right?» Chaeyoung chocked in her spit nearly coughing few times while Daehyun side eyed in her direction smirking wolfishly.

He then slid a little closer to her who in few seconds had her eyes on him giving killer stares at the older:

«Get any closer and I will preclude your reproductive faculties.» the girl hissed making Sunhwa burst into laughs clapping her hands amused.

Daehyun stared forward frowning a little rising his hands in defeat.

«For as much I would love to see you reduce to zero his possibilities of becoming father, we need to go to Seunghyun and Yongguk to talk with them. So you can start work tonight right away.» Sunhwa said placing her hands on her hips smiling all happy.

«Seunghyun? Jiyong hyung still ain’t back?» Daehyun asked rising an eyebrow and right away her face darkened, she adverted her eyes ignoring the sting in her chest.

«No. T.O.P said he stopped by a place.» _Of course he’s with one of his many womens_ …, she thought breathing in from her nose, Chaeyoung noticed how stiff she became and stood from the bed wearing the slippers that were left at the end of it smiling up at the older kindly.

«Shall we go then? Earlier we talk, earlier we will end and I can set my things. – she exclaimed rising her hands up to stretch before turning to Daehyun glaring at him. - You get out of here before I come back or I’ll shave you.» the blonde man sighed heavily while Sunhwa stared at him to see what was he going to say.

Was he going to answer back rudely or was he going to obbediently follow her orders like he does with a _certain_ _someone_?

«Got it, you womens are such a pain. You’re even using _my_ slippers…» he commented rolling his eyes at them with a grimace glaring up at Roseanne who glanced at the actual oversized slippers.

«Watch how much I’m gonna care, especially after what you did. Just get out of here will you?» Roseanne said shrugging sighing desperately before casually walk toward the door followed by Sunhwa who scoffed and then turned to the boy laughing silently rising her middle finger at him who frowned pissed at the older.

When they got out, Daehyun huffed ploffing on the bed on his back staring at the ceiling intensely:

«She resembles _her_ too much… well, excpet the color of the hair...»

 

-

 

She stared at the grey haired man in front of her shocked frowning with arms crossed onto her chest, weight on her left leg and mouth O shaped while he was staring at her all smiley making Minhee cringe before turning her head toward the entrance of her luxurious living room:

«Hyejin-ah! Why is a dog inside the house? I told you I don’t want them in! – and then turned toward that idiot in front of her. - Especially the Wonjae race.» the boy snorted and then stared up at her smirking with a narrowed eyebrow.

«I see, _her majesty_ is in a bad mood. – Minhee rolled her eyes as she walked down the few stairs to him hitting Wonjae on the chest with her purse before walking past the boy. - What? Missing mafia boy?» he said following the black head with a little smirk of sympath.

«Shut up idiot. – Minhee hissed glaring at him while sitting on one of the couches, Wonjae giggled sitting on the armrest of it with his feets on the couch. - He’s busy, unlike a stupid actor I know whom the only thing that keeps him busy is having sex with his manager.» she spat staring him up and down highly judging the boy.

«What are you paying attention to what I do for? Are you jealous of Yeojin? Aww cutie.» Wonjae said scrunching his nose pinching her cheek getting in return a glare colder than an iceberg that made him scoff at her before letting go. «Look, your King too gets sex with all the customers in that place doesn’t he? Still, he didn’t had nor he wants to have sex with _you_ , who loves him so much. _So sad_ …» he faked sadness even pouting at her who glared at him that broke into a wide full teeth smile.

He was actually happy and thankful that Daehyun didn’t touched Minhee, he knew they did loved each others but didn’t wanted to go out nor kiss nor have sex because of him. And he felt like an egoist, because he was happy and thankful about this too.

 _Oh well, one fault more one fault less, I’m already a piece of shit who’s gonna end up in hell anyways_ , he thought staring at her with a cocky smile that made the girl glare intesify.

«Ya Lee Wonjae! – he faked being scared of her outburst even screaming like a girl before letting out deep giggles at the girl who clicked her tongue pissed. - I simply don’t want to do it with him _for now_ , it would make everything weird between us.» she thought, her cheeks turning red under the young man’s cold stare, his eyebrows furrowed.

«Well, then… – he stood up on the couch before jumping down sitting at her side sliding an arm on the back of the couch behind Minhee. Wonjae leaned closer to her ear. - _want to have sex with me?_ » he whispered staring down at her to see her reaction.

Minhee felt her heart stop for few seconds and then a weird sensation down her belly that started spreading through her whole body, she turned to him frowning angry while Wonjae smiled rising his hands in peace: 

«Just kidding.» he chirped smiling until his eyes closed.

«It was your worst joke _ever_ up until now.» she chirped back smiling lovingly at him who huffed from his nose smiling desperately at her behaviour while the girl turned forward smiling proudly at herself.

Wonjae placed his arm on the back of the couch behind her again sighing while looking at the ceiling before side eyeing her:

«So, do you want to go to “EGO” tonight to see mafia boy?» as soon as he said that, Minhee’s eyes sparkled while turning to him who smiled tenderly at her pure reaction. He was just _soft_ for her, maybe _too soft_.

«Will you take me there?» she asked happily to him who faked thinking about it overlapping his legs.

«Sure, I already wanted to go there anyway. Yeojin told me that a friend of hers, who yesterday was at “EGO”, told her that your dear Daehyun got into a fight _to protect_ _a girl_. Just wanna check on my best friend’s condictions. – Minhee froze at those words making the corners of Wonjae’s lips curl up in a foxy smirk. - I always tell you that it’s better if you two gets in a relationship asap, especially if you don’t want other womans to steal mafia boy from you.» he spoke with his “I’m always right, believe me I am” grin, pissing Minhee even more than before.

«Daehyun is –»

«He **_won’t_** be head over heels _for you_ forever _Hee_. – he cut her off chanting his phrase while staring at the ceiling above them with his cocky smirk while swinging his feet. - You’re _very_ beautiful, but you ain’t the only woman that Seoul has…» Wonjae spoke returning with his head straight and turning toward the girl at his side that was now looking forward frowning a little and pouting, her cheeks a little pink.

 _This girl only likes to be complimented huh? Let’s have some fun then~_ , Wonjae thought smiling slyly with himself.

«What ruins everything it’s your personality, what a waste…» he fake whined leaning his head on hers pocking her cheek, Minhee’s eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

«Ya! What’s wrong with my personality huh?!» she yelled taking a cushion and start beating him, who was giggling, with it.

«Aww don’t worry Hee, I would still date the boring and full of herself you!» he laughed to which she answered with another ‘Ya!’.

When she tried to hit him again, Wonjae, gripped her wrist pushing her against the back of the couch, his knee on it at the side of her thig, their faces few inches from each others.

Minhee’s eyes went wide staring into Wonjae’s ones feeling her heart quiver, a shiver running up her spine making the girl arch a little her back while moving his knee replacing it with his feet. 

«Your... Your jokes ain’t funny at all.» she blurted adverting her gaze feeling her heart throb in her ears loudly. She was suddenly feeling…nervous…?

 _Nervous? Me? Because of Wonjae? Ridiculous_ , she thought gritting her teeths trying to move her hand out of his grip but he held it stronger.

Suddenly his breath was on her ear and then he whispered:

«Who knows, _maybe I’m serious_.» 

Minhee’s eyes went wide and her heart stopped to just fly on her throat, blocking her from talking back at him who moved his feet letting her hand go standing in front of the dark haired girl with his hands in the pockets of his black trousers, intensely staring down at her.

Minhee looked around embarassed swallowing her saliva while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Wonjae huffed down at her pleased to see his adorable friend in trouble:

«See you tonight _your highness_.» he said doing a reverence sending her a wink.

«I got it, now go.» she said as if she was in a hurry, her cheeks still a little pink and her lips dry.

Wonjae huffed from his nose and then walked away waving an hand in the air as a salute before clenching it into a fist annoyed and then putting it in the pockets of his pants.

 

-

 

Chaeyoung stared at what was writed on the piece of paper and then shifted her gaze up to the two mens in front of her that were smiling in her direction:

«“Rosé”?» she said in soft voice while the one with the big ammount of tattoos nodded smiling a little, at his side a girl with long brown hair, dressed as classy as the tattoed man, that was staring calmly at him with her arms crossed over her chest; she looked so cold but her eyes clearly were warm while looking at his profile.

«I think that as a name here can fit your birth name, “Roseanne”. It can also cover up your true name, Park Chaeyoung. Don’t you think?» the one who Sunhwa called Yongguk spoke with a kind smile.

 _Is he seriously a gangster?_ , she thought staring at him frowning confused humming in response with her mouth still open in surprised.

«If you stay and work here all the other lower class gangs will bother you, knowing you are with us, and they might bother your family too so it’s better not giving too much informations about yourself around here. Until you will get used to the place around here, of course, Daehyun is assigned as your guardian.» the other man, Seungri, said with a little smile.

The last news made Chaeyoung snap to reality and frown horrified:

«What?! I don’t want him as a guardian, I don’t need him.» the blonde haired girl said frowning pissed with a dark look in her eyes that confused them a little.

«Did something happened?» at those words Roseanne started boiling with anger and embarassment making Sunhwa burst into laughs holding her stomach.

«Just Daehyun and his butt kink.» she stopped only to answer before bursting into laughs again.

Yongguk stopped few seconds shocked staring at the girl in front of him who was still burning with anger and embarassment, her cheeks completely red.

It meant only one thing…

 _He seriously touched_ …, he cursed exasperately between his teeths before running an hand through his hair, thinking of a way to make her accept Daehyun as her guardian. If she was going to stay there she needed someone to watch out for her, because gangs around here hates BIGBANG, SECRET and B.A.P’s cooalization so they tries everything to destroy it.

They didn’t knew that another gang was going to join the alliance, of course, if Chaeyoung accepted to stay.

«That kid…» Seungri said his elbow on the desk and his hand splatted on his forehead, a big exasperated sigh leaving his lips.

«Sunhwa, please, can you go and help Youngjae, Jisoo, Jieun and Himchan with the informations Jiyong and T.O.P brought yesterday? Thank you.» Yongguk spoke, still exasperated, smiling up at the woman who smiled back doing the military salute before leaving.

«Leaving this aside. – when _she_ talked, Yongguk turned to the girl at his side that stared down at the new entry with a little smile. - Roseanne, I heard from Lisa that you like to sing and play the guitar, right?» the younger’s eyes sparkled in awe and she nodded energicaly.

«Yes! I’m actually studying to become a music teacher at the same school as Lisa.» she explained with enthusiasm, making the peoples in front of her smile warmly at how happy she was even after what happened yesterday night and that morning with that butt lover of Daehyun.

«Awesome. Every night “EGO” helds a music corner where we rap, sing and dance, this is exactly why our club is the most popular in this district. We do all this between the members of this big “family” and peoples appreciate it. If you like we can open up a corner for your perfomances too, what do you think?» she spoke confidently charming Roseanne by the smooth way she was talking and when she looked down, Chaeyoung noticed she wasn’t the only one to be charmed by her; the man called Yongguk was looking up at her with a proud smile and so much feelings in his eyes that it made Chaeyoung jealous and think if someone will ever stare at her like Yongguk stared at that woman.

She snapped from her contemplation of the duo smiling widely at the girl.

«I think that it would be a pleasure! And I would be happy to sing here!» Roseanne spoke excited at the thought of singing and make peoples feel what she feels whenever she sings through her voice.

She was of the idea that whenever she sang she wanted to convey not only the words of the lyrics but also her feelings. 

«Good. But the way, I’m Jennie Kim and you only have to do one last thing.» she said rythmically, with a flow born only by how she rapped those words, amazing Chaeyoung, while the two man smirked one more proud than the other as if he was saying: she’s my woman. While Jennie placed one hand on the desk benting forward to shake hands with the younger.

«What is it?» she answered in complete amazement helding her hand out to hold the olders.

Jennie smirked:

«Join BLACKPINK.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the second chapter! 🎉  
> I hope you guys enjoyed the first!
> 
> Wanted to thank the peoples who will read and follow this story, the ones who will bookmark it, who will give kudos and that will leave comments!
> 
> I'm happy if you guys enjoy it!  
> Many things will happen from now on, bad... good... hot... dramatic... romantic... cute... funny... HOT, so yeah, look forward to the upcoming chapters everyone! 😁
> 
> Keke


End file.
